A gas filled dot matrix display panel having memory is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 051,313, filed June 22, 1979, of George E. Holz and James A. Ogle. This panel includes a matrix of D.C. scanning/address cells arrayed in rows and columns and a matrix of quasi A.C. display cells which are in operative relation with the scanning/address cells. In the panel, there is one scan cell for each display cell. The panel includes a relatively complex array of electrodes, and the scanning operation and addressing of display cells are relatively complex procedures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,364 of George E. Holz and James A. Ogle, a gas-filled SELF-SCAN display panel is described which includes an array of D.C. scanning cells and an array of D.C. display cells; however, the arrangement is such that each scan cell operates with more than one display cell. This principle of construction and operation has advantages which are utilized in the present invention.